junioreurovisiefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wereldvisie Songfestival
Het Wereldvisie Songfestival '''is sinds 7 januari 2012 een liedjescompetitie op het forum van Junioreurovisie.nl. Het festival is voor alle internetgebruikers te volgen en is gericht op Nederlands sprekende Junior Eurovisiesongfestival-fans. Het festival heeft de naam te danken door de Nederlandse vertaling van Worldvision Song Contest, een populair spel op het moederforum van Junioreurovisie.nl. Aan het songfestival kan ieder forumlid meedoen die alle landen uit de wereld mag vertegenwoordigen. Alle liedjes zijn toegestaan, mits ze niet schokkend of seksueel zijn. Geschiedenis Het eerste festival * '''Deelnemers: MarcNetherlands, Ken, Jasmijn, Evasisva, Voskesc, Tannazzie, Sven, Jonas, Miekeeee9 en Maaike. Het eerste songfestival, gebasseerd op Worldvision Song Contest, was het eerste competitiespel op Junioreurovisie.nl. Het eerste festival vond plaats van januari tot en met april 2012 toen tien forumleden meededen. Deze eerste editie vond plaats in de Nederlandse plaats Oldenzaal in het stadstheater de Bond en werd gepresenteerd door Ken. MarcNetherlands had de eer het allereerste lied ooit op het Songfestival te mogen brengen. Het was 'Put Your Hearts Up' gezongen door Ariana Grande uit de Verenigde Staten, dat tevens het eerste Wereldvisie Songfestival won. Daarna Na de eerste edities werd snel duidelijk dat MarcNetherlands, Miekeeee9 en Sven de beste Wereldvisie-deelnemers zullen worden. Iedere editie komen ze vrijwel hoog het eindresultaat in, op uitzondering van editie 3, waar MarcNetherlands maar op de twaalfde plek terecht kwam. Het festival kent een razende succes. Waar tijdens de eerste editie met moeite 10 deelnemers gevonden konden worden groeide het festival snel door. Tijdens editie 4 deden er maar liefst 19 deelnemers mee die streden om de eerste plek. Punten De winnaar van het festival wordt bepaald door het geven van punten door ieder deelnemend forumlid (1 tot en met 8, 10 en 12) aan hun hun tien favoriete liedjes. Ieder deelnemend forumlid is verplicht om te stemmen. Het is niet toegestaan op je eigen lied te stemmen. Uitzonderingen hierop zijn edities waarbij er tien of minder deelnemers zijn; deelnemers krijgen het laagst overgebleven aantal punten. Nul punten Omdat ieder forumlid een aantal punten doorgeeft gebeurt het slechts zelden dat een deelnemer geheel zonder punten blijft. Indien dit wel gebeurt wordt dit aangeduid als geen punten of nul punten. Tot op heden is er nog geen deelnemer puntloos achtergebleven. Organisatie De eer van het organiseren gaat naar de winnaar van de voorgaande editie. Ziet hij of zij hiervan af, dan gaat de eer naar de bezitter van de tweede plaats enzovoorts. Tot op heden is dit nog niet gebeurt. Het is wel de bedoeling dat de volgende editie in het land van herkomst van de winnaar wordt gehouden. Statistieken Aantal overwinningen en georganiseerde festivals Beste Deelnemers *Zie de pagina lijst van beste deelnemers op het Wereldvisie Songfestival voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Diversiteit *Zie de pagina diversiteit deelnemers van het Wereldvisie Songfestival voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Lijst van liedjes *Zie de pagina lijst van liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Selecties Tot nu toe hebben vijf deelnemers ook een nationale selectie. De ene voorselectie heeft een vreemde naam, de ander kiest uit een feest, en vervolgens kiest de ander weer intern. Eentje kiest uit een keuzecarrousel en er is ook een deelnemer die een lied uit Vosland kiest. Hieronder alle pagina's van de nationale selecties. *Jesse (Spolu to Zvládnem) Inactief *Sven (Wereldfeest) *Ken (Interne selectie) **Lotte* (*Lotte* en de keuzecarousel) *Voskesc (1 lied uit Vosland) Categorie:Forum Categorie:Spel